The Community Service: Operation Save Mystic Falls
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: Bamon. Bonnie is going to save Mystic Falls singlehandedly... with Damon's help. Prequel to The Bring Me Game: In Pursuit of Happyness.
1. The Goals and The Keeper's Mantra

AN: Hello, hello! This is the prequel fic to The Bring Me Game: In Pursuit of Happyness. :) I know some still wonder how they got together, so I hope this fic will explain some loopholes. I hope you guys like it. ;)

This one is dedicated to the pervs! ;D

* * *

The depression probably masked itself in a mindless routine of waking up, going to school, studying the grimoire, and then going to bed. People gave their condolences, revealing how much they cared for Tituba, even if they considered her crazy most of the time, and Bonnie accepted them with a nod. It probably scared other people, too, when a sincere smile was evident on her face.

People asked the granddaughter if she was ok, and she said yes and surely, the general public responded with a fake smile, and she knew they probably thought that she was pretending to be fine when she really wasn't. What was wrong with being ok anyway? Being over-brooding wasn't her style. The sorrow, though consuming, didn't make her dark-colored clothes more appealing.

Bonnie wasn't really bitter for long, no.

Initially, all her anger was directed towards the Salvatores, and the eldest brother she hated with a passion. But it was amazing to realize that it took her only a while to tire of it. She knew she just wanted to blame someone, but at the end of the day, everyone had been consensual adults who acted on their own free will.

And one thing she didn't want to do was hate herself. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bare to do it, knowing that her Grams would not be proud of her if she did so. So she did the best thing –concentrate on working on her magic and school. She was never really into parties, so when she took a rain check on more than one occasion, people barely noticed.

Elena, however, she was having a hard time to talk to. Bonnie loved her the most, to be honest, but Elena reminded her of what she lost. There was no anger (who could ever blame her love of her boyfriend anyway), but she didn't want to see her best friend all the time. Elena tried to reach out, but she always claimed she was fine, and she really did not want to talk about it.

Bonnie didn't choose to forget everything that happened, instead, she was putting it behind her and moving on.

Besides, someone forcefully occupied her attention. She didn't know if it was a good thing, but what else was she left to lose?

_Better me than them,_ she supposed.

* * *

Opposed to everyone's belief that Damon was omniscient (he just knew they were afraid to admit it), he wasn't.

Like now.

He didn't know why he was watching her.

* * *

Better her than them, right?

That was Bonnie's plan: Save Mystic Falls from Damon by sleeping with him. Well, that's what she tells herself before and after the sex. She knew that he wasn't looking for commitment, but in some strange sense, she knew that he wasn't playing around either. It was weird, but she found it extremely exhilarating to know that she had actually piqued the vampire's interest. And it's just not purely sexual. She had only recently found out that he had been stalking her in his human and crow form, and regarding their conversations (bickering), she had a feeling that it had been going on longer than she thought.

Knowing he liked to tease her and play mind games with her was enough leverage for Bonnie. She decided that maybe, if she had his attention, he wouldn't torment anyone else.

_Better me than them._

And besides, she really agreed on his perspective that them doing the nasty was to just relieve herself from the stress... Among other things.

* * *

"I wont make it painful," he said, rubbing slow circles on the softness of her lower back, "I promise."

He did point out, too, at first, that it was because they needed to make like bunnies this first time because she needed to relax. He didn't tell her that aside from the fact that he did find her the sexiest thing ever and she had a delicious scent about her, that _he_, too, ached for something that was stress-free. He wasn't able to really do anyone random because he kept seeing her anyway. And that stressed him out.

Damon's Bonnie List:

1) Stalk Bonnie -**check**.

2) Make small talk with Bonnie (always imply how irresistibly sexy he is) -**check.**

3) Make love -scratch that -SEX, SEX Bonnie **-CHECK, CHECK, CHECK!**

4) Taste Bonnie's savory blood _-in progress._

5) Keep Bonnie... around _-in progress._

Now getting to feed from her was another thing, underlining the number 4 on his list again and again in his brain. He couldn't feed on a breathing human being, too, because his tastebuds, just like his dick, was not cooperating. When he was really hungry, he had to chug down a pack from the blood bank in the basement. But recently… the memory of Bonnie's blood full on his mouth kept him awake and about –he really could not rest unless he got to drink from her. He can't recall any part of his past where he needed a specific taste of blood to survive. Simply put, this was literally killing him.

So now he placed his mouth on her shoulder, kissing and licking. He was going to make her forget that his first taste of her was done in a violent fit of rage -that stupid, stupid encounter months ago where he inflicted harm on her. "Pretty please, Bonnie." _Give me another chance_, he really wanted to say. To his amazement, she did not struggle, or punch him in the face (who could anyway after having multiple orgasms, and besides, he was too handsome to get slapped after amazing sex). This almost felt like compulsion in his part; a miracle. He trapped her lithe body face down on the bed, and moved to balance himself on top of her. He started nuzzling her neck ever so softly, taking in her scent, liking it more than he should, and slid his hand under her torso to massage her breast. This made Bonnie moan in delight. Her breath hitched; she almost gasped when his other hand started ghosting soft lines, up and down, over and over again on her inner thighs. He cupped her bottom and squeezed, and showered her butterfly kisses on her ear, her neck, and her shoulder. Damon felt himself harden even more when he felt how wet she was.

Bonnie sighed, almost in defeat, and buried her face on the covers. She tilted her head a little before she spoke, "I cannot believe I'm letting you do this to me…"

"Hush," he whispered against her skin, and sucked on crook of her neck, licked again, and used one finger.

"...On _one_ night and oooohh…!"

"Hmm," he breathed, moving his finger slowly, making her inner walls clench in anticipation, making him twitch in anticipation, and squeezed her breast on his palm, and pinched the hard bud.

"Mmf!" she exclaimed and pressed her chest closer to his hand while pushing her hips upward against his hand, as if offering herself more to him.

Feeling her need once again, he quickened the pace of his finger, the eager yet careful assault of his hand on her bosom, and when she moaned again, his finger disappeared from her core, quickly replaced full force by his erection, and finally, sank his fangs on her neck.

Bonnie yelped in pain and pleasure, and she reached behind her, pulling his head closer to her, keeping him where he was as he indulged on the sweetness of her blood and her womanhood. "Damon…"

Hearing her say his name like that, his hip jerked away for a moment and stabbed her again with his length, making her scream in bliss. Her free hand, once again, started locking him to her, and as he moved against her and drank from her, he wanted to tell her that he was never really going anywhere in the first place.

Basically, she got him whipped, but he wasn't going to tell that to her either. He found himself a keeper.

* * *

Bonnie lay on Damon's bed, full of him still, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Damon wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in the warmest of embraces that it really made her wonder if he was a vampire at all... This was one hell of a one night stand -ever this was going to be a one-time thing, because he was an awesome lover. When their skin first touch, there was no hint of a diabolical master plan or anything evil (she wanted to regard his need to drink her blood again as instinct), and all his thoughts just contained her. That was enough reason for Bonnie to trust him.

In his mind, in his bed, doing all these addicting things with his body, his hands and his mouth...

_Better me than them_, Bonnie told herself before drifting off to sleep._ Yes. Better me than them._

* * *

AN: Please review if you're a Bamon lover! Enough reviews will give me enough inspiration to write an update soon. :)


	2. Blocking Brainwaves is Mad Brilliant

AN: Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews; the Bamon love is amazing. ;) Hope you like this chapter as well. :D

* * *

The morning after was not awkward, considering that Bonnie was not there. Damon was not pleased about it, not one bit. A replay of last night was what he wanted for breakfast. He intended to go to her at once, but she might think he was chasing after her; like dog to a bone, but that was a Lockwood's job. Damon could just smell Tyler's disgusting lust of Bonnie every time they were in close proximity. Not letting her disappearance or the memory of Tyler's yearning for the witch anger him, Damon tried thinking positive for once.

Taking a deep breath, Damon closed his eyes, cherishing the serenity. His room reeked Bonnie and sex. He wouldn't let Stefan or anyone else in his room till the scent was here. If he had it his way, he'd like that aroma to stay for as long as he was around. The last time he checked, he was immortal. _Eccellente._

Damon felt absolutely full, sated and just _powerful_, though he was dense as of how the witch managed to leave his bed without waking him up. He was positive that her blood was not spiked with vervain. But maybe, drinking too much from her made him drunk. Because truthfully, her wonderful taste had overwhelmed him. No matter how he thought of it, sleeping with Bonnie Bennett was the best thing he ever did…

Shifting to turn face down on the bed, Damon breathed in the fragrance of their wonderful copulation, and when he smelled blood –a mix of hers and something else –something akin to his, that's when he dredged up exactly how his little bird got along to sneaking past his radar.

He lay back with a smile on his face and decided not to stalk her...

Maybe after an hour.

* * *

What is the only place other than home to not look like a crazy witch while reading her grimoire? _The library!_ Bonnie told herself happily, glad to use her lunch break to be alone and quiet while she read on the book.

Driving back home was her chance to scold herself for being such an irresponsible teenager and sleeping out and not using protection while fornicating. Her dad would not be around to reprimand her actions (not that she would ever tell him about losing her virginity to an older (vampire) guy), thankfully, because he was out of town.

She had left early that morning and she doubted that Damon was awake. Well, if he had been sleeping, he was a really good actor. Maybe he didn't want to deal with the morning after as much as she did. Guiltily, she thought, it was because she didn't want to _deal_, she wanted to do it _again_.

The sex was more than amazing and it was hard not to think about it, but somehow, putting it at the back of her mind was easy –probably because of the wild Power running through her veins. _I'm different,_ Bonnie realized, knowing the words meant several ways more than one.

Trusty Damon was, of course, expected to lose control, and was unable to withdraw his fangs from her person when she asked him to stop. She was getting dizzy and if he drank a little more, she felt like she would have just wanted to sleep and never wake up. The second time she tried to get his attention worked, because he kissed her, bloody lips and all. For a brief second she wondered why he was so engrossed with her blood, considering that it did just taste like rust. Like blood. Nothing special. She tried to keep her eyes open, and his blues gaped at her, as if full of concern (panic), and the next thing she knew, she was the one trying to swallow. Swallow she did and the next thing she knew, he was pumping into her again, his wrist pressed against her face, and he kept on thrusting inside her and it didn't take long for her to lock him to her with her legs and ask for more.

Basically, Bonnie lost count how many times they came together last night. She didn't think it was humanly possible. But maybe, that was just it. They weren't exactly human.

Thinking of that made Bonnie sweat, but that was her recollection of how she had been able to drink his vampire blood. _Eew_. But now that she thought of it, when she woke up, she had never felt more excited in her life. More alive. She had the strangest need to practice her craft. She was so certain that whatever spell she would decide to do will work. And it did (instant clean room spell is the best spell there is). She wondered how long the Power would be so strong inside of her. Does she need to sleep with Damon again to have to feel this way again? The idea didn't seem too repulsive...

As Bonnie turned a page, a hand started waving in front of her face, almost making her sneeze. She frowned and looked up, and saw blue. Taken aback, she quickly looked around if anyone who knew her was within the area, seeing no one, she glared at him. "What are you doing here!"

Damon grinned. "You're welcome, you know. For last night." He pulled out a chair and sat across her. He leaned on his elbows and stared at her.

"I'm not even going to ask how you found me," Bonnie mumbled, and tried to get back to reading. "Just as I am going to ignore you and your inflated ego." _Better me than them,_ she chanted inside her head. _Better me than them._

"Hey."

"Yeah?" she asked unconsciously.

The vampire stared. He opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated. Once again, he settled to just look at her.

_Enjoy the silence,_ Bonnie told herself, but she couldn't, not when a very hot observant vampire regarded her like gourmet food. He wanted to eat her but not in a vampire kind of way, she could feel it. That made her hot, but she wasn't going to even start thinking about it. Because getting turned on in such a cramped space with Damon (oh the possibilities…!) was a very appealing idea. Besides, she was a screamer; this was the library. So she opted for bitchiness. "Look, you antique. Stop trying to figure me out," Bonnie mumbled without looking up from the book.

"What makes you say that, wise one?" Damon barely accredited her attempt to displease him.

Bonnie huffed, her shoulder sagging. She didn't want to argue now, not when she was so hyped with magic and sex, but ignoring Damon wasn't one of her best qualities. Not when last night they went at it like there was no tomorrow. "Every time you look at me like that you end up saying something so irritating about me."

He gave it some thought and knew she was right. "You might be right, but you have no proof."

"What do you want anyway?" Inwardly, Bonnie wished he came to woo her. Just be the romantic guy for once. Or better yet, say something nice. Like how wonderful she was in bed. _Argh_, she growled. _Stop it, Bonnie._

"Why people always think I want something is lost on me." Damon rolled his eyes. He glanced at the shelves of books that surrounded them._ No one can hear us have sex in here. Ah darn, she's a screamer. _He smiled, now staring at the ceiling._ Just the way I like it. _

Bonnie's green eyes flashed at him instantly the moment his words hit her brainwaves. It took her a moment to actually ponder what was happening –why did she hear Damon speak when his mouth was in its usual smirk? She felt her heart pounding loudly between her ears. She was surprised even more when he heard his thoughts again after he spoke.

"Stare all you want, little witch, I have all day." _I just can't believe that you're sitting there NOT wanting to sleep with me again._

"What the hell, Damon!" Bonnie demanded, uncaring if she invaded the privacy of his mind. It was one thing to actually know that she did actually want to sleep with him, but to hear it straight from his brain was too much Damon ego that she could handle. And she was getting jumpy and horny… with intensity.

"Huh?" _Oh shit…? What did I do to irk her now?_

Emotions of sorts passed through her like a whirlwind. Gaping at Damon still, she recognized the feeling of guilt and she _knew_ that she was sharing his feelings as well. _Oh my sweet…_ Bonnie's train of thought trailed off to a cliff in her brain. _This was beyond fucked up._ Unable to think straight, she depended on her sarcasm and her natural, reliable dislike of vampires to save her from losing herself to a mental breakdown. "So this is what this is about? You wondering why I haven't moped about what happened between us?" She looked at him incredulously, putting on a confident façade. "You want me to beg you for another ride on the 'Damon train'?" It amazed her how easily the words flowed out despite her panic.

Damon must have expected this –sort of, but he looked rather confused. "Well, why haven't you?"

"Because!" Bonnie snapped, and stuffed the grimoire in her bag. As she fixed her things, readying to leave, trying to figure out a way to block Damon's thoughts and his emotions, trying to separate those from her own, his thoughts were loud and clear in her mind again.

"Bonnie…" _She knows it wasn't just a one night stand. She would want another piece of me… she's just shy. Give her ten minutes._

"How dare you!" Bonnie stood up from her seat and stormed out of the room.

* * *

For all he was worth, Damon finally took five seconds in his time to figure out what was happening and another two seconds to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm firmly, but carefully. He was met with a defiant stare. Brave, but clearly shocked. "Hey, I could be the one saying that to you! How dare _you_ read into my thoughts!"

The bond was working on double time now that they were together. Earlier when she'd left, their blood working perfectly on each other's system, took its time to get a feel of things. Damon sensed where she was, got slight flashes of her feelings, but those have been very blurry. One thing he did not expect was to have her read his mind like _this_. He liked it, but not too much. Not when he, too was starting to feel distressed. She couldn't know too much. It wasn't just right.

Damon tried his best to intimidate her with his fierce gaze, but she was more petrified of the results of their bond. He squeezed her arm, not to scare her further, but to bring her back to reality. She seemed to zone out. He felt concern, brushed it off quickly, knowing she'd feel it ever he let it slip. Just as expected, the slight pressure on her arm brought her back to her senses, and her green eyes blazed murder.

"I can't exactly help it! You asshole!" Bonnie grumbled loudly and shrugged off his touch.

_Whew._ Damon decided she was better talking than not. Not that he was worried about her reading too much into his psyche. Maybe it was best to explain this whole thing by giving her control. So he started thinking aloud and saying, "_You're_ trespassing –I could have you arrested!"

* * *

Midway to her car, forgetting all thoughts about going back to class, Bonnie wished she could just collapse. Damon's thoughts were suddenly a noisy frequency in her ears. Clearly, he was confused as well. He kept on panicking though he really wasn't showing it. _On the other hand, _she thought as she caught sight of him trailing behind her, a look of pure surprise and horror on his face,_ maybe me reading his mind is making him crazy._

"_You're_ trespassing –I could have you arrested!"

Before he got anymore closer to her personal space, Bonnie put a hand up. "WAIT!"

_Holy shit; she's reading me like a fucking book. Great job, Salvatore. This is what you get for overdrinking last night! _Damon crossed his arms across his chest, a frown gracing his already distressed features. _Sharing your blood with hers bonded you to her as well, you idiot. It was supposed to be a one-way thing! Damn it, she can read my thoughts right now!_

Bonnie started shaking her head, then massaging her temples with her fingers. "This wasn't like this earlier." She closed her eyes hard, hoping doing so would stop the riot of thoughts from both of them, but to her dismay, the link was strong and healthy. "Maybe we should be far away from each other –"

"What?"_ The hell? This couldn't be happening! She thinks she knows everything just because she's extra powerful because of my blood! _Damon growled, bringing her attention back to him and not his thoughts. "You silly witch!"

Before Bonnie could think anything else, he flitted before her, capturing her in an open mouth kiss. Instantly, the thoughts dissipated, but the emotions intensified. Her body was wrecked with longing for him. The more they kissed, the more she felt peaceful. Quiet. _God, I seriously fucked up with that blood bond. Now I'm fucking stuck._

"Stuck with me," Damon garbled in her mouth, and pressed her body against the car. _Ok, Bonnie, you have to sleep with me. BUT YOU'RE MAKING ME REALLY MAD! Why the hell can't I read _your_ thoughts the way you read mine? Sleep with me… we had something great last night… THE FUCK, BONNIE, STAY AWAY FROM MY MIND!_

That's when Bonnie started laughing. Pushing him away slightly, she had the decency to hold her belly while she engaged in mirth. This made his mouth drop open. She tried to catch her breath and peeked up at him. "You're cute when you're mad." Really, thinking about this was making her head ache. And for now, she would rather be fine than have a seizure in the parking lot.

Damon snorted, regaining his pride. "Never cute, baby, just hot." _It's nice to see her smile... THE FUCK, BONNIE, GO AWAY! _

Bonnie watched in slow motion as Damon's blue orbs flared when he noticed she tried hard not to laugh at him. "Give me a second and I will." Bonnie took a moment to stare at him after she recovered from her fit of giggles. Somehow, kissing him made sense. Made her powers calm and yet stronger at the same time. Honestly, Bonnie liked it.

"DO IT. _Now_," Damon ordered with much conviction.

Bonnie closed her eyes, and focused on something that would take her mind off Damon. Elena and Stefan making out. However, it did not work. When she felt his hands on her wrists, pulling her closer to him…. the loudness of Damon's thoughts receded dramatically within seconds. She then smiled at him and gave him a nod. Inwardly, she decided that she liked the idea that she could read this specific Salvatore's mind. She was going to do Mystic Falls one hell of a favor. "If you don't agree that you're cute, I just might not sleep with you again." _I deserve the key to this town._

_YES_. _I will do ANYTHING._ "Ok, I'm cute." Damon batted his eyelashes at her, making her giggle once more. _OK, she lost me there; what key?_

_Screw Mystic Falls, _Bonnie decided suddenly with an amused grin on her face._ He _is_ cute. AND HOT,_ she admitted to herself as he waited on her. Digging her hand in her bag, she retrieved her keys and threw it at him. "You drive, cutie."

"Good to know you've come to your senses. Finally." _Where to?_ Damon asked her mentally as he caught her keys, giving her a knowing smile. He just knew she'd be hearing that.

"Shut up, Damon." She responded to him the same way, all the while trying to thicken the mind barriers in her head. And this officially was the beginning of the colorful affair they were about to share, _Let's go home._

* * *

AN: There ya go. Thanks for reading! Hit the button to gimme some love. ;)


	3. The Itch Will Be Scratched

AN: Thank you so much, most of all, for the lovely reviews. Sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter is written with the subplot in mind, hoping that this was the way things were. Thank God for fiction, we can dream. xD

* * *

"Really," Katherine asked him, obviously unbelieving. She snorted, and downed her tequila. "You've..._ moved on_?" She really wished she could feel drunk. Even tipsy would do. Damon was supposed to chase after her; off the record, it was his job. In the dark world, it always gave her bragging rights to wave off every single dark entity that told her that Damon Salvatore, undead bachelor extraordinaire was still knee-deep in love with her. She always warned them not to tell them of her freedom; she wouldn't want the vampire to really catch up with her. In due time, she told herself, she would reveal everything.

Unknown to Damon, he had wandered the world unconsciously following her trail. It was like instinct for him. The only thing that prevented him from really finding her was the knowledge that she was still in the tomb back in Mystic Falls. Like hell she would let that happen to her. Stupid Damon. However, something strange happened. Her Damon-senses were not tingling. It had been silent for quite some time now. That was enough to piss her off. So she strutted back to Mystic Falls and she felt nostalgic… for about five minutes. The change of things in the little town irritated her like dead blood.

Especially when she saw Stefan doing it with her little clone, that little puny Elena Gilbert. She wasn't supposed to care, but it was hard not to, but it was so pathetic, when Stefan was actually romancing her look-alike. But this would have been so much fun, way better, if Damon was in the picture. But, Damon did not fail to upset. He came in one night and started flirting shamelessly with her descendant, and this made Katherine happy. So the brothers still chose to fall into a repeat of her, they just couldn't help it. She was _that_ irresistible.

It had been fun –especially after she surprised them with her existence. It was great! All of them making a fuss about her. They were rattled of her existence. And she just knew that Damon was going to go nuts! She let things play out now and then, but really, she just came back for a little sideline fun.

It didn't surprise her, even, when Damon had managed to track her little den. She dressed especially seductive tonight, though she really didn't have to exert much effort –this was Damon, right?

And now he had to ruin her fun by telling her that he'd _MOVED ON_. She simply did not believe him. This was so not part of her plan. She stared at him, almost missed his pretty face, and tried not to recognize the truth in his words. But _ugh_, how she could tell a lie when she heard one. And he was not lying. Not even just one bit.

Damon shrugged, took a bottle of scotch from the bar, opened the lid, and took a swig. He sat back down in front of her and smirked. "Believe me, it got boring."

"Right."

"I always believed you were… OK, you know?"

_When exactly has been the idea of her boring? _Katherine thought._ Sadistic bitch, yes, but boring!_

"As much as I loved you, Katherine, I actually just used you as an excuse to live. You were my inspiration; _la mia ragione di vita_." He grunted. "But when I found out you were free, all along… that kinda made it lame."

_Loved. Lame. Excuse?_

"So just prepare yourself, Katherine."

Ignoring his words, Katherine waved him off with a hand and a disapproving face. "You're lying to yourself, Damon. You know you want me. You _need_ me-"

"Listen, you bitch," Damon said, suddenly an inch in front of her. He breathed on her like a starved, wild beast, but sadly, not in the stance to ravish her the way she'd want him to, more of him wanting to tear her apart limb from limb.

It made Katherine hot, this fierceness. She leaned closer, inhaling the smell of scotch from his lips. "Yes?"

"Better leave town soon. Because I will kill you myself."

* * *

Damon never thought being so close to her would justify his feelings –God forbid he had them. The recognizable want of her easily resurfaced when he first knew she was around, undead and free. The feeling easily returned now that they were alone. But it was just that –only a feeling, and it lasted for a full thirty seconds. When he looked at her, _really_ looked at her, he only felt… nothing. He never thought this would ever happen, but he actually saw Elena. This was like Elena, how they resembled so much, and Elena was his brother's lover. Elena was this and that, and Katherine was like a part of her. If there was one thing he found funny was that he was never really attracted to Elena –he saw her simply for what she was, a carbon copy of Katherine, something he could never have, but now it was the other way around. This was Katherine, Elena's carbon copy, her very old, very 'antique' grandmother. And somehow, the grandmother train of thought did not sit well with him or his gut and it was saying much, this coming from a guy who was a self-proclaimed pervert.

He flitted back to the window, away from Katherine. "Don't give yourself too much credit. I have one quote I live by; how I survived without you all these decades."

Katherine held on to her neck, feeling intimidated by him, surprised by his power.

"_Out of sight, out of mind." _Damon laughed to himself, staring down at the city. "I really could kill you now, but..." He looked at her. "What fun would that be?" Because personally, it would be much fun to see her run from him with her tail between her legs. Let her feel terrified even just once.

"This confidence…" Katherine mumbled, eyeing him carefully. She felt like choking. "You're full of it."

Damon smiled at her, catching her drift. He gave her a sideways glance. "Yes, just as you're full of shit."

Katherine started to laugh now, ignoring his insult. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat though, apparently thinking of ways in order to try regaining some control. Both of them were aware that she lost it when she finally regarded the powerful current flowing in his body, something she probably mistook for lust; she had always been a selfish bitch. The unusual glaze in his blue gaze should have been a clue the moment he stepped inside the room, but then again, she never really paid him much attention the way she did Stefan. "I have to give it to you, Damon. Even Emily never said yes to me."

"That's because I'm much more charming than you are, sire," Damon replied with a wink.

"Poor witch," Katherine sighed. "To be used by something as horrendously dead as you."

"Oh stop with the fake concern. She knows I'm here." Just as he expected, Katherine's eyes widened even more. He nodded to confirm her thoughts. "Yes."

Katherine stood up from the couch and bolted to the door.

Setting his sight back to to the city he now wanted to protect from the creature behind him, he murmured, "Hmm. It sure feels liberating to smell _your_ fear."

* * *

How the hell could he be bonded to a Bennett witch –and _Bonnie_, of all Emily's progeny? The Power that young one had was frightening, mind-boggling. Katherine was astounded. She had waltzed in back in Mystic Falls thinking that the town would be her little oyster. Things were supposed to work out for her; history was supposed to repeat itself. She was supposed to manipulate the Salvatores back to her clutch and take her witch. She was going to do it and would have succeeded. But that plan would have worked if she was the most powerful entity.

But Damon was well-fed on witch's blood and Power, just as the Bennett was most probably vibrating with the new effects of her bond with the vampire. They were going to kill her without a fight.

So Katherine Pierce left Mystic Falls that night, hoping to think of a Plan B soon enough. But she knew, it would probably take her longer than she should.

It was impossible to find a willing witch or warlock to execute a blood bond with, and ever she did find a willing partner, there was absolutely no guarantee the Power would be as strong as a Bennett's. _Damn_, Katherine thought. She had made one big fucking mistake.

* * *

That same night, Bonnie Bennett was hiding under her covers like a child.

Though Bonnie could feel Damon's sincerity about his particular sole interest of her person, the Katherine issue was still an enigma to her. It had been such a risk, to know Damon had come to his maker and she thought she had readied herself for whatever decision he made. But she had shut off the link between them completely. Damon did not mind her eavesdropping, but she didn't want to listen in on them while they conversed.

And as she waited in the dark, alone in her room, the fear had overcome her –the fear of actually losing Damon. This wasn't supposed to be anything, not supposed to mean _this much_, but everything was starting to be about him. She felt he was feeling the same things, too, but she refused it, didn't want it to be. It had to be the bond working the magic between them, drawing them more closer than it should.

Bonnie was grateful she was in her room and he was unable to get to her ever he wanted to return to her. She needed this time away from him, time to think if their little affair should continue further than this. But she wanted it to continue, but now that Damon is finally talking to Katherine…

The witch closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. Tomorrow, she'd deal with things.

* * *

Damon never disliked his unlife, except for this moment. He was perched on her window, angry at himself for being a vampire, and not being able to just enter her home as he pleased, and finally tell her that she didn't need to worry about Katherine. And he wanted _this_ to continue –he was well aware that this night was going to be the deciding factor of this 'affair' (as she calls it). The thought had been in Bonnie's mind lately and she refused to talk about it.

Katherine's appearance in town doubled Bonnie's doubts and for Damon, it was the perfect opportunity for closure, to make sense of things. And tonight he did. He didn't 'make a choice', he just simply did what he was supposed to. He did what he wanted to.

The black crow pecked on the glass of her window several times, cawed over and over again, but she really was dead in sleep. So he opted to surprise her tomorrow of what happened, let her read his mind to get all the details she wanted to know, and flew away into the night.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading! 3 Hope you guys still are around. It's always nice to read some Bamon love. ;)


End file.
